1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire extinguishers for Christmas trees and more particularly pertains to a new self-contained, replaceable fire extinguishing tree ornament for extinguishing a fire on a Christmas tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire extinguishers for Christmas trees is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire extinguishers for Christmas trees heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fire extinguishers for Christmas trees include U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,114; U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,493; U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,221; U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,702; U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,586; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,020.
In these respects, the self-contained, replaceable fire extinguishing tree ornament according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extinguishing a fire on a Christmas tree.